Bridgette
Season 3(TDWT) Bridgette is one of the newest contestants in totaldrama0101s camps she is played by firemoss1. After almost getting eliminated in the elimination for 9th place she finally got eliminated and got 8th place. Bridgette was in a alliance with Sadie, Courtney, and Duncan but then Courtney got eliminated so the allaince stopped Duncan got eliminated but then Bridgette made an allaince with Sadie and Sierra execpt Sierra was in Gwens alliance without Bridgettes knowing which ended up getting Bridgette eliminated. Season 3.5(TDI HvsV) Bridgette is a hero in this season. For the first challenge she cut trees for walls of the Heroes shelter but the score was 7 Heroes 8 Villians so Villians won the Heroes slept outside and Bridgette voted off Lindsay. The next challenge was breathing under water Bridgette went under for 3 minutes. The correct answer was 1 minute-2 minutes and 30 seconds so Bridgette didnt earn a point for her team but 3 heroes got it correct and 2 villians so the Heores won the challenge. So they didnt vote someone off and the Villians did. Then Bridgette got a point with 5 other Heroes in a climbing challenge so the Heroes won and then Bridgette went on vacay and out of the 2 eliminations she missed 2 were villians and 1 heroes but she wasnt eliminated and then moved to team neutral which made Bridgette very sad since her best friend Sadie stayed in the Heroes. Team Neutral made an SOS signal that was really bad and it got 2 points but since we had a radio we got 3 points more and we got 2nd and didnt have to eliminate someone. For the next challenge it was to get things from places with out picking the same thing so i picked stones and bear cloth from the iceberg and mountain and Neutral got 2nd but then it was just a reward so now its a showdown Netural vs Villians and Team Neutral won the showdown which was to go to the eliminated player Alejandro get oil from him and the secret word fudge. The next challenge was to make tribal outfits for your team and Bridgette made them but got her team the lost not understanding that she was post to make tribal outfits not team outfits and her friend Mr. C went. The next challenge Bridgette was on vacay but when she came back her team was safe. For the next challenge 3 people from each team would get a number and then form a code so Bridgette sent in the code 136 but they got last with the villians beating them just by a bit Bridgette wasnt sure who to vote but then Eva made a good point to eliminate Justin and so Justin was eliminated. The next challenge was to shoot each other whoever got the most shots out of all the teams would be eliminated Bridgette shot Izzy only Villians got shot cause they even shot each other asnd Duncan was eliminated for getting the most shots. The next challenge everyone gets a partner and Brodgettes partner was LeShawna and you could either leave your partner and have them lose or help them and they both go to round 2 if you leave your partner youll get a disadvantage in round 2 but a competitor is out of the challenge so Bridgette decided to take LeShawna with her(the first partner to answer is what will happen). In the End everyone took their partner execpt Sierra and since Sierra was the only one she won and Eva was on vacay so she was safe also so then Katie and Noah were voted off and Noah was voted to return(Bridgette voted Courtney to return) returned and Ezekiel joined then the next challenge was to carve an animal Bridgette jumped the gun and said hawk but in the end they won so team neutral got invicbility and Villians got it to because they used there team immunity idol. After that bridgette and 5 other people vote off Gwen and Gwen gets eliminated then the next challenge everyone has partners and has to do the same 10 dance moves as each other the more same dance moves the more points. 3 of the pairs(including Izzy and Bridgettes) got 0 points but Sadie and Ezekiel got one so they got immunity for this elimination and Tyler and LeShawna got 2 so there safe for 2 eliminations. After the elimination because a hero named LeShawna betrayed her team and voted off Trent Trent left instead of the planned Sierra. The next elimination the Villians and Neutrals were up for elimination Bridgette got Sierra almost eliminated until the host said it was a non-elimination and since the Heores one they wouldnt have to play in the next challenge. The next challenge you had to pick the right way to go Eva and Sierra got it then Sierra won it for Villians so one of the Neutrals Bridgette or Eva will go. In the end it was a 6-4 vote and Eva left so Bridgette is now the sole surviving Neutral. The next challenge was one to get Scruffy a new contestant they had to make a video and background of Scruffy sadly Bridgette got 2nd so Villians got Scruffy but had to eliminate someone and Bridgette was thrilled that it was Sierra. The next challenge Bridgette was on vacay so she didnt play but Villians won a reward. The next challenge was to make a video of what TDWT songs you liked best to worst Bridgette did it in PM so Bridgette, Ezekiel, and Scruffy got up for elimmination and it was a double elimination Scruffy was gonna leave and Bridgette and Ezekiel wouldve of tied but Bridgette used her double vote on Ezekiel so with a 3-3-2 vote Bridgette stayed. The next challenge was to pick a ring and not be the last one to pick Bridgette picked 3 but LeShawna did first so Bridgette was out of the challegne in the first round in the end Gwen ended up winning and Izzy went home. The next challenge was partner boats and in the end Sadie and Beth won so then LeShawna lied to people like Bridgette to get Gwen out which sadly succeded. The next challenge was to move 4 squares in the middle of a 5 by 5 grid the way the host said them Bridgette won by saying it was impossible and it was a double eliminate so Sadie planned and got Eva and Beth out. Then the eliminiated Izzy and Beth got to vote for who left Beth voted Noah and Izzy voted Tyler so then Sadie and LeShawna voted LeShawna voted Noah and Sadie voted Tyler so Gwen got to decide who left and she picked Tyler. The next challenge Sadie and Bridgette were a team and LeShawna and Noah were a team it was a race and if you messed up you had to start over in the end Sadie and Bridgette messed up three times and Noah and LeShawna completed it and they voted Bridgette out. Now Sadie is rooting for Sadie and Noah to get the final 2. =Geoff and Bridgette conflict= Geoff was mean to Bridgette and made Bridgette cry and hurt Bridgettes feelings after a couple months though they finally made up